1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to pilot bit structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved pilot drill bit wherein the same is arranged to provide for a series of drill bit sections coaxially aligned and sized for associated drill taps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pilot drills of various types have been utilized in the prior art, wherein the instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a pilot drill specifically sized and arranged for drilling within metallic workpieces and the like and sized for drill taps.